


You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile

by Gin_Crystal



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Radio, histori
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gin_Crystal/pseuds/Gin_Crystal
Summary: "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile" — всегда говорил радиоведущий. Он призывал нас всех улыбаться даже в самые жуткие времена, считая, что мы должны принимать испытания, посланные Господом, полностью одетые. Его оптимизм, несомненно, многих раздражал, но были люди, которые следовали его совету. Его эфиры были короткими, но мы слышали его голос по меньшей мере три раза в день. Некоторые даже засыпали под него. Но однажды он замолчал навсегда.
Kudos: 1





	You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile

***

— _Однажды, моя матушка сказала мне: «Сынок, всегда улыбайся, что бы не случилось!» Тогда я не услышал её и всё детство проходил хмурым. Но сейчас это как никогда важно, леди и джентльмены, в такие смутные времена, полные подозрений и страхов, не забывайте улыбаться! На этой ноте я хочу завершить наш вечерний радиоэфир. Берегите себя и своих близких._

Он включил любимую «You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile». Он всегда завершал эфиры ею. Подпевал, чуть постукивая пальцами по столу, улыбаясь.

— _Верите ли вы в вуду? Не спешите закатывать глаза, леди и джентльмены. Я никогда не был поклонником вуду, но недавно прочёл одну занятную книгу, которая заинтересовала меня. Сейчас я хочу зачитать некоторые отрывки, которые показались мне наиболее достойными Вашего внимания. Надеюсь, после сегодняшнего радиоэфира Вы начнёте понимать эту, несомненно, древнюю и загадочную религию, немного лучше._

Книга, как и многое, связанное с вуду, досталось ему от бабки, сумасшедшей старухи, под конец жизни запершийся в своём доме на болоте и отказывавшийся подавать признаки жизни многие годы. Долгое время он даже не догадывался, что она умерла. Как же это обозвать? Живой мертвец? Мёртвый живчик? Или кого-то просто не додумались отнести на кладбище. Смеётся в микрофон.

— _Ох, прошу прощения, леди и джентльмены, вспомнил кое-что смешное… Спросите что? Однажды, моя матушка рассказала мне, что мёртвые родственники всегда наблюдают за мной сверху. Разумеется, она имела ввиду, что я должен хорошо себя вести, дабы не гневать их, однако… Что насчёт тех, кого забыли похоронить? С этим вопросом я оставляю Вас, леди и джентльмены. Берегите себя и своих близких._

Снова «You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile» в конце. Уже заезженная пластинка, выученная наизусть, со всеми шероховатостями и неровностями, но ему нравится. Снова напевает, откинувшись в кресле. Улыбка, не сходящая с лица практически никогда, делается шире. Аластор думает, что запах мертвеца не так ужасен. Бабкин дом на болоте пах мертвечиной и это будоражит его воображение. Он поигрывает ножом в руке.

— _Наш сегодняшний радиоэфир придётся начать с плохих новостей. Несмотря на то, что я призываю Вас всегда улыбаться, без ложки дёгтя эта жизнь казалась бы совсем приторной, а Вы знаете, что я терпеть не могу сладкое. С биржевого краха, начавшегося в четверг, двадцать девятого ноября, прошёл год. Страна всё ещё не может до конца оправиться, несмотря на возросший цены на акции. Особенно страдают деревенские жители, у которых всё ещё нет воды, газа и электричества. Я мысленно с Вами, леди и джентльмены из далёких деревень, помните, что самое главное в текущей ситуации — не унывать. Также увеличилось количество сирот в детских домах. В этой неспокойное время добродетелью будет приютить в своём доме несчастного ребёнка. Вспомните «Маленькую сиротку Энни», с Вашей помощью эта история может получить хороший конец. Берегите себя и своих близких._

— _Леди и джентльмены, сегодня мы празднуем не-круглую дату! Одиннадцать лет, как Орлеанский дровосек не тревожит дома эмигрантов из Италии, и связанных с ними американцев, проживающих в штате Луизиана. Хочу поздравить нас всех, леди и джентльмены! Почему, спросите, я не сделал это в прошлом году? Увы и ах, я отсутствовал по некоторым причинам, и не смог пережить с Вами это время. Кстати, я не говорил, что сам живу в Луизиане? В какой-то степени, я понимаю дровосека, джаз, поистине, великолепен. В качестве исключения на не-круглую дату, я хочу включить мой собственный список джазовых композиций, которым я хочу уделить Ваше внимание, леди и джентльмены. Помните, Вы не одеты полностью без улыбки. Берегите себя и своих близких._

— _Недавно произошло зверское убийство нескольких семей в одном из районов штата Луизианы. Все взрослые и подростки мертвы, их тела выпотрошены, а головы отделены от тел. Полиция пока не может дать никаких комментариев, детали и личности подозреваемых будут раскрываться по ходу расследования. Сообщаю, леди и джентльмены, что убийца не тронул детей. Те крепко спали в своих кроватках, пока он вырезал из их родители, братьев и сестер, серпантин на рождество. Похоже, детские дома в этом году переполняться! Ха-ха, не находите это загадочным, леди и джентльмены? Недавно мы праздновали не-круглую дату, а сейчас некто, проживающий в штате Луизиана, показал свою бесчеловечную натуру. Неужели Орлеанский дровосек вернулся? Однако, я всё же не журналист и не могу позволить себе распускать слухи. Моё Вам напутствие, леди и джентльмены, старайтесь, чтобы из Вашего радио, помимо моего эфира, всегда звучал джаз._

Аластор улыбается, глядя на себя в зеркало. Поправил галстук-бабочку. Сегодня он пощекотал нервы всем в Луизиане, успел кинуть в это озеро поплавок с наживкой и взбаламутить воду. Прекрасно. На самом деле, Аластор не считал себя сумасшедшим. Его никто не бил, не насиловал, по его скромному мнению, он был абсолютно здоров. Просто ему очень скучно и эту скуку приходится разбавлять красными тонами. Он всегда любил красный. Яркий, кричащий цвет, его сложно не заметить. Аластор тоже «заметная» личность. Он перекидывает топор из одной руки в другую, думает секунду, а после идёт за бритвой и перочинным ножиком. Так даже интереснее. Аластор творческая личность, особенно когда дело касается способов убийства. Кто-то назовёт это извращением, а он считает — креативность. После столь долгого затишья, он готов воплотить в жизнь всё, что успел придумать. Похоже, штат Луизиана снова содрогнется, как в конце десятых. Во время всеобщей депрессии нечто такое как нельзя кстати.

— _Леди и джентльмены, сегодняшний эфир я хочу начать не с новостей минувших дней, а с рецепта джамбалайя. Вы все прекрасно знаете это блюдо, если проживаете на юге Америки, и я надеюсь, что наши соседи с севера не откажутся услышать его. Моя матушка просто восхитительно готовила джамбалайя, хотя по факту, это блюдо стало причиной её смерти, ха-ха! Особенно моему детскому сознанию заполнилась с олениной. Мне кажется, оленина придаёт особый вкус, отличный от прочего мяса. Сегодня у меня день рождения и я решил поделиться матушкиным рецептом с Вами, леди и джентльмены, чтобы Вы почувствовали вкус моей радости этому дню. Я не откажусь, если кто-то из Вас, леди и джентльмены, адресует мне открытку или постучится в наш эфир с поздравлениями, ха-ха. Итак, основные ингредиенты…_

Аластор приканчивает порцию джамбалайя и отставляет тарелку в сторону. Сегодня он вышел в лес и убил пару тройку оленей. Для джамбалайя было бы достаточно и одного, но он не удержался. Свинство так переводить ценный продукт, однако… Аластор с предвкушением ждёт реакцию местных охотников, когда они обнаружат трупы. Усмехается. Будет весело.

— _Странности в штате Луизиана продолжаются, леди и джентльмены. Сегодня, в пять утра, тридцать одну минуту, охотник по имени Льюис Миллер, обнаружил на своей территории трупы оленей. Мистер Миллер сообщает, что неизвестный живодёр не полностью отделил кожу бедных животных от мяса, сделав что-то вроде бахромы. Внутренности оленей были развешены на близко растущих деревьях, а сами олени, по мнению мистера Миллера, улыбались. Я призываю Вас всегда улыбаться, леди и джентльмены, и, похоже, это подействовало даже на оленей! Они улыбались перед смертью, ха-ха! Какая ирония, леди и джентльмены. На сегодня это всё. «You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile», леди и джентльмены, и хороших Вам выходных. Берегите себя и своих близких, а также не забывайте есть джамбалайю с олениной._

— _Леди и джентльмены, недавно прошёл День Мёртвых. Мексиканские эмигранты устроили поистине масштабное празднование, веселье не утихало всю неделю после. Надеюсь, Вы достойно почтили память своих родственников и не забыли поставить их фотографии на алтарь, чтобы они смогли пройти в мир живых и забрать свои угощения. Должен признаться, что в моей семье не было принято праздновать День мёртвых, основателями нашего рода были французы и они, мягко говоря, не понимали эту традицию. Удивительно, но на День мёртвых не пришлось ни одного убийства и достаточно долгое время было тихо. Что ж, леди и джентльмены, думаю, это хорошие новости. Надеюсь, Вы не забываете слушать джаз, ха-ха!_

— _Доброе утро, леди и джентльмены! Надеюсь, что Вы проснулись с улыбкой на лице и в хорошем настроении, ибо помните, без улыбки Вы не одеты полностью! В это прекрасное утро я хочу поделиться с Вами ещё одним рецептом из репертуара моей матушки. Сегодня пять лет, как она умерла и я решил почтить её память этим. Ах, как жаль, что День мёртвых уже прошёл!_

Аластор с трудом сдерживает смех. Обычно он в открытую смеётся, но в такой день смех был бы неприличным и вызвал бы подозрения. На самом деле, он совсем не тосковал по матери, да и по остальной семье тоже. В конце концов, он сам отправил их на кладбище.

— _Количество убитых за последние три года достигло ста пятидесяти человек. Похоже, наш загадочный убийца решил побить все существующие рекорды, ха? Полиция не может сообщить ничего насчёт личности убийцы, кроме отдельных фактов, которые, увы, не помогут нам собрать целую картину. Сейчас я перечислю их: убийца обладает поистине богатой, «извращённой» фантазией, так как за прошедшее время ни один труп не был убит похожим способом, использует исключительно холодное оружие, всегда входил через дверь и не сломал ещё ни одной. Каков джентльмен, ха. Выражаю сочувствие всем, кто потерял близких за это время, надеюсь, их души упокоились с миром. Уверен, Вы встретитесь с ними на скором Дне мёртвых. На этом наш ночной радиоэфир подходит к концу. Я встречусь с Вами завтра, помните только то, что я говорю вам всегда: без улыбки Вы не одеты полностью, и берегите себя и своих близких._

— _День добрый Всем, кто сейчас слушает меня, и приятного аппетита, если кто-то уже уселся за обеденный стол. Итак. Наш обеденный эфир в очередной раз придётся начать с мрачных новостей. В некоторых округах, в том числе и нашей родной Луизиане, многие школьники страдают от недоедания, а также снова снизилась рождаемость населения. Однако, наш дорогой президент начал вводить антикризисные меры, направленные на регулирование экономики и социальной помощи пострадавшим. Сообщаю Вам, леди и джентльмены, что на этой неделе, если у Вас были какие-то планы, Вы не сможете посетить банк, так как уважаемый президент закрыл их. Тем не менее, мы потихоньку вылезаем из этой финансовой ямы, леди и джентльмены, и это не может не радовать._

И больше в эфир он не выходил. Через пару дней в короткой заметке в газете сообщается, что известный радиоведущий пропал без вести, а также прекратились убийства. Многие начали подозревать, что голос их надежды и был серийным убийцей.

_«You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile», леди и джентльмены, «You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile»…_

***

— Здра-

— Вствуй!

Дверь захлопывается прямо перед его носом. Аластор терпеливо ждёт, пока она снова не откроется. Принцесса Ада смотрит на него с подозрением и некоторой долей страха. Аластор чуть наклонил голову, поправив моноколь.

— Теперь я могу говорить? — с насмешкой спрашивает. Принцесса притворно уверенно кивает, скрестив руки на груди «можешь». Он широко улыбается. — Аластор, приятно познакомиться, душа моя!

А из его микрофона ненавязчиво играет любимая ещё при жизни песня.

_Hey, America, let's turn it up,  
Yeah check out ourselves  
Cause you know you're never fully dressed without a smile  
Your clothes may be Chanel, Gucci,  
Your shoes crocodile  
But baby, you're never fully dressed without a smile_


End file.
